Lagu
by ichiro kenichi
Summary: Sudah sejak kapan mereka di sekitar kita? Karna kedamaian itu berada di sekelilingmu Kedamaian yang diberikan oleh cinta dan kasih sayang cuma fic pendek. RnR?


**LAGU**

**Rated : Teen**

**Genre : romance**

**DLDR**

**:  
:**

**:**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, bayangkan saja daritadi dia mengoceh panjang tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh orang yang diajaknya bicara mungkin digubris, ya digubris dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Sakura seperti ingin membakar rambut pantat ayam milik orang di depannya di lapangan basket KHS (Konoha High School) lalu badan orang itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam tong sampah yang berisi muntahan Lee.

Sakura kembali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Berhenti mendengus" eh? Memangnya dia kira karna siapa Sakura sedari tadi mendengus? Mungkin jika diadakan kontes orang paling menyebalkan di dunia maka pemilik rambut pantat ayam didepannya inilah yang akan menjadi pemenang utamanya. Bisa ditebak kan, seberapa menyebalkannya dia?

"Sasuke! Ayolah bahkan kau sedari tadi tak membantuku untuk mencari lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan minggu depan untuk pengambilan niai" sekali lagi bahkan sudah ribuan kali sejak tadi Sakura mengoceh tentang hal yang sama.

"Hn" dan jawabannya pasti hanya dua huruf yang paling menyebalkan menurut Sakura, siapa yang tidak kesal jika diginikan terus.

"Baiklah Sasuke aku menyerah, aku lelah sejak tadi mengoceh tak jelas. Menurutmu lagu apa yang paling membuatmu tenang" Sakura akhirnya menyerah, dan menyambungkan modemnya ke laptop untuk mencari lirik lagu.

Sakura mengetik di kolom pencarian dengan keyword entah apalah itu, tapi terlihat dari wajahnya yang frustasi seperti dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon Sakura di belakangnya, ya mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Haruno dengan alibi kerja kelompok seni budaya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap wajah cemberut Sakura di sampingnya, telinganya masih setia mendengar setiap alunan yang keluar dari bibir pink itu.

Matanya terpaku pada kedua emerald yang besar dan bercahaya, emerald yang selalu mencerahi hari-harinya yang gelap, emerald yang selalu menatap onix kelamnya ceria.

Bahkan Sasuke seakan lupa bernafas ketika menatap wajah cantik nan manis di depannya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, kecil tapi menegaskan betapa damainya hatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa sih lagu yang dinyanyikan harus lagu yang membuat hati kita tenang dan damai? Sasuke menurutmu lagu apa?" Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar, dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menjadi menatap Sakura walaupun kedua bola mata Sakura masih terpaku pada laptop pink di pangkuannya.

"Sakura" kata Sasuke lembut ingin kedua emerald itu menatap balik matanya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap onix Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Sakura hanya Sakura, tak ada lagu yang dapat membuatku damai selain suaramu tak ada music yang lebih indah selain dari dirimu" Sakura memerah, dia ingin menunduk tapi tangan Sasuke sudah berada di dagunya menahan agar emerald itu tetap menatap sang onix.

"Kedua telingaku seakan dirancang hanya untuk mendengar suara indah dari bibirmu. Dan kau tau lagu apa yang paling aku suka dari dirimu? lagu yang paling membuat hatiku damai, tenang dan bahagia" Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah, Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang diam.

"Lagu itu hanya berisi satu kalimat saja" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, Sakura tak bisa menghindar, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Kau mau mendengar lagu itu?" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, dia sedikit meniup telinga Sakura membuat sang empunya kegelian dan memerah tak karuan.

"Lagunya adalah—"

"Aku…"

"Mencintai…"

"Mu.."

_Blush_

Cup

Sasuke mengecup pipi kanan Sakura singkat dan langsung berdiri, memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku dan berjalan memasuki kediaman Haruno yang memang sedang sepi itu.

"Sasuke! Kau tak ingin dengar lagu itu langsung dariku?" teriak Sakura masih dari tempatnya tadi, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Tak ada suara lagi, sebuah tangan mungil mengelus pipinya dari belakang lalu menarik wajahnya agar menghadap ke belakang.

Sasuke berbalik di tatapnya gadis yang hanya sebahunya itu, gadis itu tersenyum, senyum paling menawan di hidup Sasuke.

Sakura berjinjit agar menyamakan tinggi mereka diraihnya tengkuk Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. Melakukan sesuatu yang tadi di lakukan Sasuke.

"Aku.. sangat.. mencintai.. Sasuke…kun" saat tubuh gadis itu ingin lepas Sasuke malah meraih pinggang Sakura dan membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat dan protectif miliknya.

_Bahkan kita tak tau sudah sejak kapan kita terjebak _

_Dalam cinta yang diberikan oleh lawan jenis_

_Sudah sejak kapan mereka menjebak kita dalam pesona mereka?_

_Sudah sejak kapan mereka di sekitar kita?_

_Karna kedamaian itu berada di sekelilingmu_

_Kedamaian yang diberikan oleh cinta dan kasih sayang_

**A/N**

**Oneshoot pertama yang gagal.**

**Fic ini juga dare dari Rio (temen Ichi) Ichi gara-gara main dare or dare waktu makan ramen -_-**

**Rio : haha Ichi payah nih bikin fic fluff aja nggak bisa judulnya aja nggak nyambung dasar payah :p (awas kalo di hapus)**

**Ichi : berisik, Ichi kan nggak bisa bikin fluff -_- Rio kan tau ini bikinnya Cuma sejam -_-**

**Rio :haha iya aja deh :p ada yang mau review fic gaje milik teman saya ini? :D**

**Ichi : ayo ayo silahkan, di review :D**

***Rio, tunggu pembalasan dari Ichi (smirk)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san **


End file.
